Sleeping Habits
by ilfreitas
Summary: Germany can't sleeep at night. How is he supposed to when Italy doesn't like to sleep alone and so thinks it's okay to sleep in hiss bed and cuddle? He can't, he just can't! Something has to be done! GermanyxItaly One-Shot


Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own a thing. Could be wrong, thought.

**Sleeping Habits**

Germany laid on his back, with his hands on his stomach and frowned at the ceiling.

It was so late and too into the night.

And he couldn't sleep.

He _had_ to. He had important work to do in the morning.

Sleep was necessary.

But hard to get when he had a sleeping Italy cuddling against him.

"…era era era…." Italy rubbed his face into Germany's arm.

Italy could be a deep sleeper, but Germany knew that he would wake his friend if he wanked his arm off his reach. So he didn't.

Italy didn't know what personal space was. Especially when he was sleeping.

And he usually slept a lot.

Germany gave a frustrated sigh and tried to count sheeps.

Then just count.

Then pretend to sleep, hoping that would make it real.

...

Ah, finally he was in an almost sleepy state in which the mind begins to float. He was only slightly aware of what he was thinking.

Suddenly he opens his eyes and contains the urge t sat up.

He couldn't have been thinking about that, could he? It had been just a song, of course The Roman Empire thought that Italians were the lovers in heaven! He was one himself!

Germany wondered if Italy was that good of a lover.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that and decided that was too much, he needed to put an end at Italy's uninvited sleepovers.

00000

"Italy." Germany called him on the following afternoon, after his so important work,

"Aaah! Sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! Anything!" Italy cried.

"No, Italy… What have you done?" he changed, suspicious.

"Oh...nothing...eheh…" Italy smiled.

"Look, Italy, you have to stop sleeping in my bed."

"Whaaat? But, Germany, I don't like to sleep alone…!"

"If you want to sleep here instead of your home, then you can do it in this bedroom," Germany opened a door "You see? The bed is the same side as mine and is just as comfortable."

"But, Germany…" Italy whined "Why?"

"I can't sleep with you there. And you won't be alone because you know I'm in the room right next to yours."

Italy seemed as if he was going to protest but changed his mind "Oh…okay…"

Germany nodded and turned to leave, he had more work to be done.

"Germany..?" Italy opened his arms "hug…hug…"

Stopping himself from smiling Germany hugged Italy. Just to lift his friend's mood, Germany decided with a faint blush.

00000

Germany laid on his back, with his hands on his stomach and frowned at the ceiling.

It was so late and too into the night.

And he couldn't sleep.

He _had_ to. He had important work to do in the morning. He always had important work to do in the morning.

Sleep was necessary.

But apparently hard to get when there wasn't an asleep Italy cuddling against him.

Harder than when there was a sleeping Italy cuddling against him.

The bed was too empty and cold.

00000

Italy was a heavy sleeper.

But this time he woke up in the middle of the night when he felt some weight getting on his bed.

He turned to look at the intruder when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Germany…?"

"Good night, Italy." said Germany into his hair, to hide the blush.

Italy grinned sleepily, turned around in Germany's arms, put his arms around his neck and kissed the blond's head.

"Good night."

Needless to say, to both it was a good night, just like the many others that would come after that one.

000

**Is this pre-slash? I'm not sure.**

**I wasn't going to write a Hetalia fanfics, I really wasn't. I just had this idea stuck on my head.**

**I was searching for Germany/Italy and US/UK and I couldn't find any get together fic. I love those! All the romance fics about them have them already as lovers since the beginning. So, if you know any 'get together' fic about this pairing (and France/UK) could you please please please send me a link, or what's its name so I can read?**


End file.
